Mystic Arts Program
The Whateley Academy has a Mystic Arts Program equivalent to a first rate magic school. Since Whateley is an institution for mutants, many of whom have magical talents as part of their power, the focus is on teaching the use of magical abilities already present and consequently there are no classes teaching how to awaken magical abilities in the first place.There's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 1 However the program is open to students without related powers, provided they can manage to overcome this handicap, be it with previous training, special mentoring or other special circumstances. Kirby Complex The Mystic Arts Department shares use of the Kirby Complex with its counterpart, the Psychic Arts Department. The introductory courses are taught in the above ground part, called Kirby Hall, together with the psychic classes, while the advanced classes are taught below ground. The entrance door is concealed by magic and there is a rule against taking persons past the door who can't find it themselves, being able to find the class rooms functioning as a de facto prerequisite for taking advanced classes. Due to the intense rivalry between the departments both students and teachers of the psychic arts program have tried to locate this entrance, without success. They suspect the Mystic Arts Department to have more, larger and better equipped class rooms than they have, a suspicion that is entirely correct.The Three Little Witches Beyond the advanced class rooms the underground part of Kirby Complex also houses the department library and the teachers’ lounge. Department Members *Hakim Al-Feyez - Alchemy *Claudia Banacrof - a "Laura Croft" type.To Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 6 *Gerald CarnesA Single Fold *Amanda Chulkris - Introduction to Basic Mystic Concepts *Circe - Head of the Department of Mystic Arts *Elyzia Grimes - evocation *Mr. Langford - visiting in winter term 2007 from the Bonewitz Center for Magical Studies at U.C. Berkeley to teach the special Class on Summoning. *Dr. Ophelia Tennant - Principles of Magic - also works in the infirmary *Wallace Westmont Introductory Classes The naming of the introductory classes is somewhat confusing. One introductory class apparently open to freshmen without previous qualifications in fall term is Introduction to Basic Mystic Concepts. This class has also been referred to as Intro to Mystic Concepts.Reflections in an Evil Eye It is taught by Mrs. Chulkris. How this relates to Introduction to Magic Theory, also taught by Mrs. Chulkris, is unclear. Introduction to Magic Theory has a Magic LabUpheaval: New Friends, New Problems component, taught by Circe; the two courses seem to be the Mystic Arts version of Introduction to Superpowers. Also in fall term there is the class Principles of Magic, which either has no prerequisites or prerequisites that are waived in special circumstances. In any case it is basic enough to be held in Kirby Hall. There is the junior high class Basic Mystic Concepts, visited by three students in fall term 2006, which is also referred to as MC 050 or Mystic Concepts 050, and which is more basic than a class referred to as Mystic Concepts 101, which is apparently in principle possible for a Junior High student to take. This latter class may or may not be identical with a class referred to as Magical Concepts 101, the class She-Beast recommended for Belphoebe to take after learning she was mystically active in late winter term, suggesting that this class is offered in spring term. There is also a class referred to as Intro to Mystic Concepts offered as a catch up class in winter term.There's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 3 Finally there is a class called Intro to Magical Arts offered in spring term. Other Classes *Anatomy for Healing MagesEven Murphy’s Law has Loopholes: Chapter One *Basic Mystic Concepts 050 *Chant Lab''The Boston Brawl II - This Time It's Personal!'' *Greater and Lesser EntitiesJade 5 - Redefining Jade *Practical Uses of MagicAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim *Special Topics - Magic **Special Topics - Magic: Theurgy **Special Topics - Magic: Necromancy - Threat Or Menace *Special Topics in Mathematics: Thaumaturgy, Numerology and Mystic Algebra *Class on SummoningFive Elements Dancing: Book of the Earth *Topics of Familiars *Urban Essence Gathering 212 Whateley Code of Mystic Ethics Paralleling the Whateley Canon of Psychic Ethics there is also a five page long code of Mystic Ethics, printed in the Basic Mystic Concepts text book starting on page 35. References Category:The Academy Category:Magic Category:Classes and the School Year